


Mad Head Love: Weeping Wrath

by LavanderVenom (LavandeReve)



Series: The Mad Head Love Series! [1]
Category: Original Work, Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark Humor, Eventual Romance, Ghosts, Horror, Multi, Murder Mystery, Paranormal, Reader-Insert, Socially Awkward Reader, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, but regular humor as well!, or at least my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavandeReve/pseuds/LavanderVenom
Summary: Reader x Reverse Harem!(Full Name), urban explorer and paranormal enthusiast, decides to check out an abandoned school that is supposedly haunted by the ghost of a girl in order to cover it for her blog. However, she ends up biting off more that she could chew, especially when she ends up running into a group of odd men who call themselves Underworld Escorts.Now, (F/n) must fight for her life alongside these very same men against a myriad of violent spirits or else she’ll end up in the Underworld along with them, and not by choice!
Series: The Mad Head Love Series! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784797
Kudos: 2





	1. ⚠️🖤~Disclaimer~🖤⚠️

_**Good Evening (or Morning/Afternoon) dear readers~! I've decided, after much daydreaming and procrastination, to finally write my first horror story/several part series! Being a horror/paranormal fanatic, I was very eager to get started on this bad boy (and since I'm also well versed in reverse-harems, I couldn't resist but add that in as well~)! ** _

_**However!!! Before you guys move to the next chapter, I have a few things I want to mention.** _

_**The Mad Head Love series will be loosely based around the short RPG Horror Game/series called "Gokuto Jihen/Underworld Capital Incident". I feel that it's a very underrated game with a interesting premise and characters. I also took inspiration from a few other horror games as well such as Death Mark, Spirit Hunter: NG, and so on (which I also highly recommend you play since they're sooooo good!) I will be taking my own creative liberties however and work hard to make this story my own! I already have the majority of the plot planned out (I just gotta stop being a lazy bastard and write them down, lol~😅)** _

_**Another important thing I want to mention is some of the trigger warnings! This story will feature depictions and mentions of murder, gore, suicide/suicidal thoughts, sexual content (though nothing explicit), and more that may disturb some people. I'm not here to traumatize anyone, but to entertain so if you feel like this story may be too much for you than I kindly urge you to sit this one out.** _

_**If you feel like you'll be fine, however, than go ahead and click that next button!** _

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you'll enjoy the spooky ride awaiting you~🖤** _


	2. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wispy beginnings of rumors set off a chain reaction of epic proportions.

**Chapter 1: Rumors**

* * *

**[Usazombi]:** hey hey have you heard?!

 **[Anomahime]:** ???

 **[Madame Macabre]:** Heard what?👀👀👀

 **[Usazombi]:** they ffound another one

 **[Usazombi]:** _a corpse_!

 **[Usazombi]:** seems like someone jumoped

 **[Anomahime]:** No freakin' way! That’s like,,, the fifth one this month!

 **[Madame Macabre]:** Is that really true Usa?!

 **[Usazombi]:** yep! yep! you should totally chekc it out MM!

 **[Usazombi]:** especially cause that someone jumped from _that_ building. just like the rumorss said!

 **[Anomahime]:** Ha??? Rumors?

 **[Usazombi]:** you haven’t heard ahomahime?! IIts been aaallllll over the fourms recently~

 **[Madame Macabre]:** It’s about the ghost that appears in that old building on Mukaimachi street...

 **[Anomahime]:** Eeeehhhh?!?!!? Mukaimachi?!??!

 **[Anomahime]:** lol, never heard of it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **[Anomahime]:** What kinda ghost is it???

 **[Usazombi]:** Ufufufu~

 **[Usazombi]:** They say… _it was a woman~👻_

* * *

_“Ne, (L/n)-san~!”_

I was so engrossed in my conversation that I could I barely contain the yelp I made when a pair of unknown hands suddenly clapped themselves onto my shoulders. Er, well I guess it’d be a lie to say that they were unknown, especially considering the reputation that the owner of them had.

Large, doe brown eyes were looking down at me, the smile on the woman’s face upturned in polite curiosity.

“U…U-Uh, hello Kishomoto-san…” I leaned back from her close proximity, the awkward crack in my voice blushing my cheeks. _'Wow, okay welcome to my personal space'!_ "Do...well, is there something the matter?"

This was…uncomfortably new. Kishimoto-san had never talked to me before and lord knows I didn’t have the courage or energy to initiate a conversation with her. I’m honestly surprised she even knew my name!

“Hehe, well I saw you smiling at your laptop and wanted to see what was funny too~!” Her gaze shifted from my face towards the screen of my laptop, particularly at the English name of the website I was on. “Hm? What's that? _“O…Occult Oddities”_ ~?”

The speed and force of which I slammed my laptop closed made me internally cringe. Aw, _Crap._ I hope I didn’t crack the screen or something...

“I…I-It’s nothing!” Of course, when one practically breaks their laptop to hide what they were looking at, it’s hard to convince anyone that it really _was_ nothing. Annoyance began to mingle along with my anxiety. Ah~, I really hated it when others tried to look at what I was doing without asking for permission first. Granted, I guess looking at a paranormal forum board in your class was just asking for a wandering eye and odd questions. Still, with class ending a few moments ago and already near empty, I thought I was safe enough to at least check my messages. Heh, so much for that.

“Eh~? I didn’t know you were into spooky ghost stuff like that (L/n)-san~!” She giggled, tilting her head a little while flicking her golden petal hair out of her face. My thrum of annoyance at her invasiveness puttered off in the wake of her bright smile. It was hard to be mad at Kishimoto-san. She just had this sweet friendliness to her that made people feel at ease, as if they just drank a cup of hot chocolate. There was a reason why she was one of the more popular people of T-City U. I couldn't help but pout a little. Honestly, all that charm in one person was just unfair...

“Er, I’m uh…I’m not really _into_ it per se…” I fiddled with a loose thread on the hem of my sleeve, trying to come up with some kind of excuse that didn't sound _too_ half-assed. “It’s just that I was doing some…research for a project and-!”

“Oi, Natsu!”

Oh, thank the _Gods_! Kishimoto-san’s attention was quickly caught by another familiar face. Ikeda-san was standing by the door of the lecture hall with an impatient scowl. She was surrounded by a few other girls who were staring at us curiously. It’s obvious that they were all going somewhere to hang out.

“What’s the hold up? We still gotta make reservations for the sushi place.” I was grateful for the fact that Ikeda-san was ignorant (willfully or not) to my presence. Just the combined attention of the other girls was enough to make me wilt like a flower during a drought.

 _‘Don’t mind me, I’m just some rando! No one important~’_ I ducked my head, bemoaning the fact that humans couldn’t turn themselves invisible (why did chameleons get all the useful abilities?!). What was the point of sitting in the back corner of the class if people could still notice you~?!

“Ah! Sorry Amaya!” Kishimoto-san’s smile went mega-watt at the sight of her best friend and she quickly walked away without another word. She met up with her group and without a single glance back, they left the room, their laughter and lively conversation echoing through the halls.

I couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief when they finally left. Don't get me wrong, Kishimoto-san was a really nice person, but I just wasn’t good with dealing with extroverted people like her. They drained my social battery faster than having 50 tabs open on your computer! Speaking of which…

Checking to make sure that no one was around me, I opened up my laptop to see Usa and Anoma were trading the usual banter at each other (they were now talking about the "Mothman x Reader x Siren Head" yandere!fanfic (don't ask) we read for shits and giggles. I smiled at little at the sight, chiming in every once in a while but I couldn’t help but let my thoughts wander a bit.

What Usa said, about the so-called ghost woman on Mukaimachi street…I had read quite a few forums and news reports talking about it since it was so close to where I lived in the South West District. An alarming amount of apparent suicides have occurred in the past month near an old, abandoned school that was several minutes from my apartment. They were all adult men and woman with no apparent connection with each other, and they always jumped off of the roof of the school in the exact same spot.

The forums were abuzz about the incidents, all kinds of rumors and speculations being tossed around as to what was going on. Some say it’s a coincidence while others propose that it’s a serial killer who’s making them jump.

However, those on the paranormal side of things claimed that anyone who enters the school would be possessed by the spirit of a girl who also killed herself by jumping off of the very same roof (people suspect that it was her death that got the school closed down in the first place). While I _was_ apart of the latter, I didn’t really think that there was an actual ghost killing these people (it never hurt to look at things through a logical standpoint after all).

Still, the case had piqued my interest…

 _'That school huh?_ ’ I leaned back in my chair with a thoughtful hum. Like Usa said, that place was up my alley and my followers have been eager for my next update…

Aw, what the heck! It wouldn’t hurt to take a look. Plus, I could try out my new camera that I just got and hopefully get some great pictures~♪

Mood uplifted at the prospect, I packed up my supplies and nearly skipped out of the classroom. Looks like I better prepare for another night of exploring~!

* * *

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

An antique and beautifully crafted wooden clock marched on monotonously, indifferent to the conversation between the two occupants in the room.

The smell of smoke permeated the air as the man with the cigarette holder balanced between his long, whiskey colored fingers puffed out clouds of it like a smoldering dragon.

“...Now then, I’ll explain the details of your mission.” His tobacco tinted words rumbled with a sullen authority that had his subordinate before him straighten up even more than before. Prompt and at attention, the younger man sharply nodded.

“Yes sir!”

“The Deceased One has settled itself in an abandoned building and has killed many of the living.” He continued in a gruff, no-nonsense tone. “A request of it’s capture has been sent to us by the court of Enma.”

The other man stayed silent, respectfully listening to his orders

“…It _was_ originally intended for Kinoshita,” The boss’ crimson eyes narrowed, seeming to glow in the shadows caused by the brim of his military styled hat. “However, the Deceased One proved more powerful than expected and seems to have fled to an abandoned school in the South West district. After he headed there to follow it, I’ve yet to receive contact from Kinoshita.”

“…” The other’s man’s facial expression rivaled that of a marble statue. Not a twitch was elicited from the rather worrisome news and his poker face remained impressively intact.

Still, if one looked closely enough, they may have been able to spot his royal blue eyes darken like the ocean during an incoming storm. “…So, I’m cleaning up after someone else’s mess then?”

The boss’ lips quirked up at the faint traces of irritation in his question and went to take another drag of his cigarette. “Well, you could say that. While it isn’t rare for Kinoshita to neglect to report in at times, I still want you to check out the situation in case anything has happened.”

The proceeding smoke that billowed from his lips hovered over their heads like clouds in the sky. The boss leaned back in his chair, looking up at the chandelier that glinted dimly in the hazy room.

“As you know, for the deceased to meddle with the living is strictly forbidden. It is our jobs, as _Underworld Escorts_ , to deliver punishment unto unforgivable beings.” His red eyes that glanced at the one before him spoke resolute volumes. “ _Do not let it do as it pleases any longer…_ ”

At the order, the subordinate saluted with an air of determination so thick that it could have possibly been cut by the katana that was sheathed at his hip. “Yes sir! I shall be going.”

A smirk graced the boss’ lips as he watched the young man take his leave. “I’ll be leaving it to you, Kirishima...”

* * *

"Ah, Kirishima..."

Kirishima turned towards the pleasant voice that called out to him just as he left his superior's office. Another man was walking up to him with a friendly smile, the army green cape he wore swishing delicately with every step.

“Saeki…” He inclined his head in a polite greeting, getting one in return.

“Are you going to your job now?”

“Yes.”

“I see…” Saeki stopped in front of his companion before lifting up the stack of documents in his hands with a cotton soft smile. “Well, I’ll be free after I hand these documents to Rokkaku-san, so if you need any assistance then just contact me. I…don’t know why, but I have a gut feeling that tonight’s going to be a busy one.”

Kirishima was silent for a moment, face pensive, before nodding once more. “…Thanks Saeki, I’ll be going now.”

Saeki lifted his free hand to wave goodbye, watching as Kirishima turned to continue on with his mission. Though he knew his companion could take care of himself, he still couldn’t help the persistent hints of concern in his mind.

It felt like a storm was brewing, and it was going to be a big one…

“Take care…”

* * *

A fierce wind rattled the aged and crack windows, giving the impression that the dilapidated building itself was wailing miserably.

She stood, her clothes and hair billowing in the cold air as she stared up at the twinkling stars of the evening sky through a busted window. She couldn’t remember the last time she ever cared to look at them or what she felt when she did…

“…Why…am I…all alone…?” Her whispering voice was hoarse, as if worn down by hours upon hours of shrieking. Her eyes were dull, like a dead fish, and unseeing, as if they were merely for decoration. “…No matter…how much…I try…to fix things…”

Her trembling hands clutched the windowpane, knuckles going taut and white as her nails dug into the rotten wood, creating jagged grooves on the surface. “In the end…I’m still just…like how I always am…”

Dead autumn leaves drifted through the air like monarch butterflies with tattered wings. They were at the mercy of the indifferent wind with no say as to where to go. They had no choice but to be swept along in a tumultuous path to who knows were. Always drifting, but never with a clue as to where they’ll land…or even if they ever will.

“…When…I notice this reality…that I don’t want to except…it…i…i-it-“

.̶.̷.̶ ***.̶.̷.̶**

**_.̶.̷.̶_ *.̶.̷.̶**

**.̶.̷.̶*.̶.̷.̶**

**.̶.̷.̶* _.̶.̷.̶_**

_**It hUrts** _

**.̶.̷.̶*.̶.̷.̶**

_**It's tERribLe** _

.̶.̷.̶ ***.̶.̷.̶**

_**It's haRd** _

**.̶.̷.̶*.̶.̷.̶**

**.̶.̷.̶* _.̶.̷.̶_**

_**It's uGly** _

.̶.̷.̶ ***.̶.̷.̶**

**_I_ h̴̢͍̖̔̈̈́̔͋̑̐̅̆͋̊̊̊͘͜A̸̡̧̱̻̤͉̻͈̳̱̭̝̩̺͌̅͊̕ẗ̴̡̫̞̱̝̳̼̦̠̜̯̙̱́̑͆͗̿̄͋͆̎͌͆̈̈ê̶͈͈͖̟̰̘̙̫͜͠ _it_**

**.̶.̷.̶* _.̶.̷.̶_**

**...*...**

**..*..**

*****

_**It's lo-** _

“Maki-san.”

She stiffened at the amiable voice behind her. The air seemed to freeze as everything went pin drop silent. Stiffly turning her head, she regarded the man behind her with vainly concealed vitriol.

“…Why…do you keep chasing me?”

“I think we both know the answer to that question by now Maki-san.” The man’s emerald green eyes glinted from the beneath the brim of his hat as he took carefully measured steps towards her. “Now, I think it’s about time that you gave up. Come one, let’s go. I promise you’ll go on to a better place. I swear on my name as an Underworld Escort~♪”

“ _You_ …just won’t give up, will you?”

The man just smiled, the hand he held out for her to take now reaching to grab her shoulder. At the impending touch of the stranger, her whole body began to tremble as memories began to play though her mind like a film real. Even though they seemed so long ago and she knew it was all in her head, the sensations were so vivid and clear that it felt like she was _there_. The grimy feel of wandering hands, slimy eyes that licked her skin, the salty tears on her cheeks, her breathless hiccups and throat sobbed raw, that sneering laughter in her ears that persisted no matter how many times she pleaded for him to let me go let me go please stop don’t touch me don’t look at me don’t touch me don’t look at me _don’t touch **mE-**_

 _“I said,”_ She spoke, her voice warped with a deep seeded darkness. _“Don’t...D...D-Don't fucKiNG toUCh **ME!** ”_

The man’s eyes widened in alarm when he saw her turn around, skin now mottled a corpse like grey and eyes alight with fury. Her sclera was black and pupils a pin prick red reminiscent to hell fire. Before he could blink, she moved with startling speed, now clawed hands swiping towards his face.

When he finally could blink, it was only with one eye. His left one was on the dirty, debris riddled ground, leaving a trail of blood as it bounced and rolled away like a rubber ball.

“ _G…G-Gyyaaahhh!_ ” The agonized scream tore through his throat as a sharp, throbbing pain exploded in the left side of his head. He held his hand to where his eye had been viciously ripped out, blood flowing from the socket like a faucet. He fell to his knees, the sudden shock of the pain paralyzing his body for a moment.

Unfortunately for him, that moment would cost him dearly.

She grabbed his hair, tight enough to practically rip it out, and reared his head back to the point of almost snapping it. “ ** _D...D-Don’t toUch me…don’t loOK at me…don’t order me aRouND yOu BAstArd!_** ”

Unable to defend himself, all he could do was watch as she reached out her free hand towards his remaining eye with a furious shriek.

The sounds of wet, ripping flesh and pained screams echoed through the halls of the school...

_**This Autumn night was well and truly alive...** _


	3. Starry Skies and Angry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/n) explorers the school on Mukaimachi Street...

_**Chapter 2: Starry Skies and Angry Eyes** _

* * *

The wheels of my bike squeaked to a stop in front of the dilapidated building that toward above me. I awed up at it as the cool Autumn wind blew past me like whispers of warning. I could feel the chill it roused travel up my spine and hit my brain like the hammer of a clock tower bell at midnight. _Stay away~ Stay away~_ it seemed to say…

Most of the supposedly haunted and abandoned buildings I’ve visited always had an unwelcoming aura to them. Years of no maintenance and care have left them dilapidated and somber and many people would say that it was both stupid _and_ reckless of me to even explore these places in the first place. However, I found abandoned areas like this to be soothing in an odd way. Whenever I would be feeling particularly stressed or bored, I would go out and explore while taking pictures to add to my blog. It was a quirky little hobby of mine, one that had garnered me a niche following online.

Regardless, I was ready to explore this place and take some nice shots! I had everything from my camera, flashlight, snacks, and water in case I got hungry or thirsty later. Exploring usually took me two to three hours, but with how big this place looked I would be in here for quite a bit longer. Oh well, that just meant more material to use~

I let out a sneaky little giggle as I leaned my bike against a nearby wall, concealing it from view. I wouldn’t want to alert any patrolling police officers that I was here after all (it had happened before and it’d been a headache dealing with them when I would get caught). I was sure that there would be many due to the recent suicide that Usa mentioned. I’d have to be careful.

A few minutes later, after successfully covering my bike with some nearby bushes, I made my way up towards the school. The crunch of dead leaves echoed my footsteps as I walk down the walkway that was overgrown with weeds.

A stale, mildewy smell hits me as soon as I walked in the entrance way (I’m not sure if I should be thankful or not that the doors were unlocked). _‘Lovely…’_ I wrinkled my nose, adjusting my face mask so that it blocked the scent better. It wasn’t the worse thing I’ve smelled in these places, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant.

I turned on my flashlight, illuminating the area. Well…it was definitely run down, but it still looked surprisingly good with no graffiti or vandalism to be seen.

I pass some dusty shoe lockers, admiring my surroundings. This place look bigger on the outside than the inside! I made sure to snap a few pictures before heading off. I usually explored from bottom to top, so I should check out the 1st floor first~

* * *

 _'These classrooms are pretty old school...'_ I admired as I took a picture of a chalkboard that still had some writing on it. It said something about a test on Monday (I imagine some of the students who had been in this class must've been happy they didn't have to take it).

Now that I think about it, I wonder why this school closed down in the first place? Some of the rumors on the forums said it was because a girl committed suicide here years ago, but other than that there wasn't a lot of information on it.

 _'That poor girl though...'_ I sighed as I left the classroom. I couldn't help but feel a deep sadness at her possible fate. For her to be so miserable that she would take her own life. Depression was a persistent beast that always seemed to attack whether you were at your weakest or strongest. If that is what she went through, I could sympathize... I hope that wherever she was now, she could rest in peace at last.

I finished sending out my small prayer just as I turned the corner to a random hallway. Something in the corner of my eye moved and I felt my whole-body jerk to a stop. I could see a shadowed figure with a flashlight rounding the corner at the same time! Panicked, I quickly whipped around before I could be spotted.

 _‘Whoa! Where the heck did they come from?! I hadn’t heard any footsteps at all! Could it be a police officer…?’_ Gulping, I took a hesitant peek around the corner. There was…no one there?

 _'Eh?'_ I looked around the hallway, where everything _but_ a person seemed to be. Weird, I could’ve sworn…

I walked further out and flashed my light down the hall. It was immediately reflected back at me and at that, I felt all the tension leave my body in realization.

“Oh~!” I chuckled a little, walking towards the end of the hall where the culprit was. “It’s just a mirror…”

I stopped in front of it, admiring my features through the grime and cracks on the surface. “Well, hello gorgeous~!”

Yep, it was good old (F/n); the occult otaku who liked to spend her time in abandoned buildings on a Friday night rather than hang out with her friends. Heh, well even if I had any, I would still probably be here. But hey, some company would be nice as well…

“It’s middle school all over again…” I shook my head, questioning my life decisions as I walked away to continue exploring. “And high school, as well as now and possibly until the future where I’m old and gray, surrounded by my five cyborg cats with wifi~♪”

.

.

.

_As (F/n)’s grumbles and flashlight grew fainter, her reflection kept it's wide eyes on her the whole time. Even when she had left the hall, it still watched her every move…_

_“…” Without making a single sound, a wide, sharp-toothed smile soon split itself across its face. Its shoulders bounced as silent giggles left its lips. It then faded away, from the mirror and into the darkness…_

.

.

.

* * *

I had been walking around for half an hour now and was almost finished exploring the first floor. Still, I couldn’t help but feel a little bored, which was only natural. Dirty classrooms and dusty lockers could only hold your interest for so long. Luckily, I had ways to entertain myself during times like these. One of them, being talking out loud to myself~

“Ladies and Gentlemen~!” I waved my hand around in a grandiose manner, putting on my best posh accent. “I, Madame Macabre, am now exploring the infamous, supposedly haunted school of Mukaimachi street. While I have yet to experience anything supernatural though, I am keeping all eyes (especially my third one) and ears out in order to spot anything suspicious-!“

**_BANG!_ **

I slapped a hand against my mouth to muffle my goose-that-just-got-stepped-on yelp. What in the jeepers creepers was _that_?!

A _totally_ not okay skittering answered my question in the worst way possible. I whipped my flashlight around as if it were a light saber (maybe, if I believed hard enough, it would turn into an actual one so I could properly protect myself), looking in every nook and cranny to see who or what was making that nose.

 _‘Pleasedon’tbeaXenomorph.Pleasedon’tbeaXenomorph.Pleasedon’tbeaXenomorph-!’_ I clutched on to my flashlight with clammy hands. Okay, chill out (F/n)! Maybe it’s not a face-hugger. Hell, it could be anything! Like a…like a, gremlin? Y…Y-Yeah, a cute little gremlin like Gizmo! _Totally_. Gizmo-tan~♪ Please come out and show yourself before I have a heart atta-

 _“Squeak! Squeak!”_ Something quickly darted over my foot.

_‘Welp, guess I’ll die.’_

“Aiiiieee!!!” I fell on my butt (which hurt quite a lot by the way), making a resounding thud that probably could’ve been heard throughout the whole first floor.

 _‘If I had car keys, I definitely would’ve fallen on them.’_ Possibly a little delirious from the fall, I quickly picked up my flashlight to shine it on whatever the _thing_ was. It looked huge, about the size of my hand! Er, let’s see. That’s garbage. A broke piece of wood. Maybe- ah, no just an old boot. Garbage- AHA!

I could see was a slim tail rounding a corner, its little squeaks disappearing along with it.

I nearly bopped myself in the head with my flashlight. Leave it to my wild imagination to believe it was some alien or monster rather than just a simple rat. I mean, it was the most logical conclusion but no~!

Ha~, maybe I shouldn’t have had that coffee before I came here? It was definitely making me more jumpy than usual…

Standing up with a wince, I cautiously looking around. While it was nice to know that my only other company were rats, that didn’t mean I was eager to meet them either!

Shuddering at the thought, I continued on. Disregarding _that_ little mishap, I had officially explored the whole first floor without incident! Now it was time to tackle the second.

…Still, I wonder what that rat knocked over to make such a loud sound? Well, whatever it is, I hope it wasn’t _too_ broken…

* * *

It may sound weird, but there was something oddly serene about abandoned buildings. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of them, almost as if it were a pocket dimension of a different world, that made it so. It was as of all your troubles from the outside world couldn’t get you here. You had the ability to wander and be free of your responsibilities for a few hours. It was, to me at least, quite therapeutic.

If there was one thing that was off putting about this place though, it would be the silence. Usually I’d hear the creak of old wood or innocuous bumps, but here there was nothing, as if someone had muted the whole building. I couldn’t even hear any rats (which was both a good and bad thing). It was high-key, _very_ creepy. It definitely had a _“ghosts, come hither!”_ vibe to it.

“…Hey there demons, it’s me, ya boy~” I whispered, trying to break the silence in any way I could. I winced a little when I heard my voice echoed though. Even just whispering sounded like a shout in these halls.

“A…A-Ah…well, on the off chance that I _am_ possessed and/or killed by a ghost, at least my disappearance will be investigated on a bunch of horror YouTube channels…” I chuckled, gripping my flashlight a bit harder. There…shouldn’t be anything to worry about. I haven’t experienced anything creepy yet-

My heart leapt up into my throat as a blur of yellow and pink rounded the corner. It bumped into me, nearly knocking me off my feet, and we both let out grunts of surprise. What it the-?!

My light shined on the blur, which turned out to be a woman. An actual _woman_. She looked to be in her late 20s, but her visible exhaustion seemed to age her by a good few years. Her shoulder length brown hair was disheveled and the bags under her eyes could rival a panda’s. She had clearly seen better days.

She was gaping at me in surprise, as if she had seen a ghost. I’m pretty sure I looked the same. Seriously, first the mirror, then the rat, now this?! I’ve been getting jump-scared left and right!

 _‘Who the heck…?’_ I straightened up with a snap. Where on Earth did she come from anyway? Had she…been up here the whole time? But, I didn’t even hear her coming down the hall!

“W…W-Wha-?!” The woman stumbled, taking a few hasty steps away from me. I instinctively raised my hands in a placating manner.

“U…U-Um, hey! Hello? I, er, wasn’t expecting to see anyone else here…” I gave her a wary look over. “What…are you doing here? Are you a police officer or…?”

Well…she certainly didn’t look like a police officer, but you could never be sure. However, she didn’t answer my question. She just looked at me with a anxious frown. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments, neither of us going to speak.

…and then it hit me.

I could feel an ice-cold lump form in my throat, my heart beating in my ears in dawning horror. Oh _god_ …c…c-could she be here to…?

“A…A-Ah…Ms.? Are you okay? Do you ne…ne-need help?” I could barely form a coherent thought as the chilling realization had me shaking. This woman and the reputation of this school…what I read about on the forums and news…several bodies in the last month _alone_.

 _‘She fits the profile of all the ones who committed suicide here before.’_ I was trying to will my hand to stop shaking by gripping my flashlight harder. _‘So she most likely came here to…to…’_

“…I’m…” The woman croaked, looking down at her hands that were clenched to her chest. It looked like something was clasped between them, but I couldn’t really tell…“I’m fine…”

“Are you…a-are you sure?” I felt like I was walking on thin ice. I didn’t know how to deal with a situation like this, but I knew that I couldn’t just leave this woman alone. If she really came here to kill herself, then I had to do something before it was too late! “I’m not a professional or anything, but I’m sure Ican take you to someone who could help you.“

“ _Help_ me…?” She repeated the word as if it were some alien language. A wry smiled slowly curled to her lips as she lowered her head some more. “Help…me? Thank you but…no one…can help me…not now…”

I gulped, taking a few cautious steps towards her. “Th…Th-That can’t be true Ms….I’m sure there are plenty of resources out there that can help you. I can take you to on-“

“ _I said,_ ” She gritted out, hands clenching each other so hard, I was afraid she’d draw blood. “There’s _no_ one…that can help me. Not then. Not now. Not _Ever_. No matter…how much I try…it’s useless… _I’m_ useless…”

The woman crouched down, hands cradling her head and pulling at her hair as she began to mumble. “It…It hurts…It’s terrible…It’s hard…It’s ugly…I hate it. I hate it. I **_HatE iT-_** “

An odd chill began to press against me, like a force that was trying to push me away. The air seemed to grow thick and I was finding hard to breath easily. What…what was going on? It felt similar to a panic attack, but not. Whatever it was though, it had my fight or flight instinct going haywire.

“Why…can’t you people just…leave me _alone_ …?” Her words came out like a dry sob and something in me splintered at the pitiful sight. I have no idea what this woman has gone through, but it must’ve been hard. I’ve never heard such helpless defeat in a person’s voice before. “I’ve done…nothing wrong…so why? Why? _Why? Whywhywhywhy **wHy-?**_ ”

“Ms…?” I lifted my hand towards her just as she lifted her head. Flints of crimson seemed to glow from under the curtain of her bangs as she bared her teeth at me.

“wHy…woN’T yOu leAVe Me **_AlONE?!_** ”

Her shriek pierced my ears like a knife through my brain. The awful sound seemed to paralyze me as all I could hear was her words ringing in my head and see her wrathful eyes bore holes into me.

She raised her hands with a cry of rage and threw them towards me, as if she were trying to push me. Next thing I know, an invisible force _slammed_ into me with the strength of a runaway truck. Pain _exploded_ in my gut. My _everything_. The world dimmed and blurred and I could taste the blood that burst from my mouth.

A loud crash pierced through the white noise in my ear drums and I was flying. I was now outside and flying through the _air_ -

I felt weightless and breathless as I stared up at the star riddled night sky. The light pollution couldn’t obstruct the enchanting view; diamonds sown into a velvet blue night gown.

 _‘So…pretty…’_ Shards of glass that twinkled like the stars above surrounded me. Then, like shooting stars, they began to fall. Like me. I was falling. _Falling_? Ringing and Buzzing and Hurting. It muffled my sporadic thoughts like static.

_‘…pain…falling…stars…woman…alone…what…why…alone…anger…tears…woman…falling…pain…stars…falling…falling…falling-‘_

My heart stopped, and it probably wouldn’t start again.

**_‘I’M GOING TO DIE!’_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

*

_“You know, they say that kitties have nine lives…if that’s really true, th…th-then I guess you guys are like kitties too!”_

_“…”_

_“Eh? But why? Kitties are cute y’know…”_

_“…”_

_“Hm? ‘What brought this on all of a sudden?’…”_

_“…”_

_“W…W-Well…I was just thinking is all. There not a lot of stuff to do here, so that’s all I can pretty much do these days! Hehehe…”_

_“…”_

_“…Hey, @^#% &!*(@...sensei said I could go back home if I remembered…but, what if I never do? What if I don’t remember? Wh…Wh-What if this is my last life? What if I…”_

_“…”_

_“Yeah…yeah, you’re right @^#% &!*(@, I shouldn’t think like that! I…I gotta smile, like !(*@^*#%~!” _

_“…”_

_“Still…in the end…if I were to die, then…then I’d like to be reborn as a kitty! That way, I could visit you guys a buncha times!”_

_“…”_

_“Hehehe~! But wouldn’t that be nice, @^#% &!*(@? Afterall, you guys are my friends…”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_…_

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_*_

My vision’s blurred. My ears are ringing. Ugh, my head’s _swimming_. Everything literally hurts. It’s almost like I’m drunk and I just fell down the stairs in heels. What…what the hell happened to me?

_“…”_

Huh? Was that…was someone talking? I furrowed my brow, trying to focus on the voice that faded in and out with my scattered thoughts.

 _“…hey….ou…lright?”_ It sounded like a man. A rather close man. Geez, how many people were at this place tonight?

_“…are…Decea…ne…?”_

I could tell that he was asking me questions, even if the significance of them were lost to me. He had quite the authoritative voice though. Knowing my luck, he could be a police officer. I don’t know how long I’ve been out, so they could already be on their rounds by now.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the blurred visage of a man wearing what seemed to be a hat and uniform. Yep, definitely a cop.

I groaned, partly from pain but mostly from exasperation. Couldn’t things go my way for once? First the rat, then that woman, now this! I’ve must’ve been cursed in a past life, I’m sure of-

…Wait a minute. Woman? That....that woman…she…she was-

_“Help…me? Heh…no one…can help me…not now…”_

_“No matter…how much I try…it’s useless…I’m useless…”_

_“I’ve done…nothing wrong…so why?_

_-Bitter tears fell from her searing eyes as she raised her hands, revealing that what she was clutching this whole time was a crystal blue necklace-_

_“wHy woN’T yOu leAVe Me **AlONE**?!”_

**_She’s still in there!_ **

I felt like I was just punched in the gut (well, I kinda was, but that’s beside the point!) That woman was still in there, doing who knows what. Hell, seeing as I was probably passed out for so long, she might’ve already done something she couldn’t take back!

I…I had to do something! I had to stop her, but…shit, I didn’t know how! I wasn’t the best at communicating, even under normal circumstances, and I knew my interference could only make things worse. Still, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing!

“…Miss?”

I flinched at the sudden voice of the police officer. Holy, crap I forgot he was still here! But wait…this was also a good thing! He could help! He could call for reinforcements and get her to safety. I could care less if I get in trouble or fined for trespassing. That woman was in there planning to commit suicide and this guy could stop her. Could _help_ her!

My eyes snapped open, everything coming to full clarity. My hands quickly grasped onto the front of his uniform in a white knuckled grip.

“P…P-Please help her!”

Deep blue eyes (the exact shade of the woman’s crystal necklace, I couldn't help but note offhandedly), stared down at me. He didn’t make a sound or even acknowledged that I spoke.

“T…T-The woman! There’s this woman inside the school, and I think she’s planning to commit suicide!” I shook him a little, trying to warn him as fast as I could. “Please, you have to go in there a stop her!”

“…A woman?” The man muttered, glancing up at the school for a second before looking back down at me. “You saw a woman?”

His face was as impassive as a mannequin’s and his tone was a flatter than 0-degree angle. I couldn’t tell what this guy was thinking, but he certainly didn’t feel the same urgency as I was.

“Y…Y-Yes, a woman! I literally just said that!” I could feel irritation blend in with my panic. Was this guy hard of hearing or something?

“So the Deceased One is really there…just what is Kinoshita doing?” He observed mostly to himself, but I heard him loud and clear.

“Kino-who? A…A-And Deceased One?!” I could feel bile in my throat at the very thought. Just imagining the horrible scene…of that poor woman, splattered onto the concrete with lifeless eyes and a busted skull and blood everywhere-

 _‘No! I shouldn’t think like that!’_ I shook my head to erase the awful image. The trembling it caused though only continued to get worse though, and I knew it wouldn’t stop until she was found safe and sound and okay, _please be okay_ \- “What do you mean deceased! S…S-She’s not dead yet! She can’t be!”

The man said nothing, just staring at me. The longer her did so, the more angry I was getting. Why was he wasting time like this?! What point of _“a woman is going to kill herself”_ didn’t he get?!

“Oi! Are you listening to me?! I said-“

“Who are you?” He cut me off in a detached tone. “What connection do you have with the Deceased One?”

“Stop saying that she’s dead!” I grit out, wanting to punch the guy in frustration. “J…J-Just- ugh, _Look_! You gotta go in there and stop that woman before it’s too late! Don’t worry about me alright?! I’m not the one who’s going to become another spirit in this school!”

Nothing. _Nothing_! No emotion. No talking. No acknowledgement. Nothing but him staring at me like I was nothing but air. I swear, if this bastard keeps ignoring me, I’m gonna-!

“But miss. You are a spirit.”

I stopped.

.

.

.

“Ha?”

He raised a simple brow, gesturing his head towards something at my side. “That manifestation of your soul…it’s proof that you’ve already pass on.”

Feeling numb, as if I was on autopilot, I slowly looked down to what he was gesturing at. It was here that I realized that he was carrying me in his arms, but my already frazzled nerves didn't allow me to properly freak out at the fact. Instead, they focused all their on something else entirely.

A long, glowing translucent (f/c) cat like tail was waving at me curiously. It was clearly connected to me, and me moving it left it right confirmed the fact.

I blinked-

“…eh?”

-and then _promptly_ freaked the fuck out.


End file.
